


Opposite Energies

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Prompto Argentum, M/M, Status Effects, de aged, pining so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is inspired by some fanart by thwhippersnapple which can be found here https://thwippersnapple.tumblr.com/post/628028438912106496/doodle-plot-ideas-age-regression-gladio-same-size.Summary: Gladio and Prompto have been pining over each other for longer they they each know. Everyone can see it but them. However one status effect from an unknown daemon might throw a wrench into those plans.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thwippersnapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwippersnapple/gifts).



“Ignis Instructions!” Shouts Noctis as he tears through one of the centipedes like demons that had come from Costlemark Tower. He hates bugs. They’re disgusting creepy crawlies and just gross.

Noctis can hear them scutter on all one hundred legs screeching with their antennae, it’s disgusting. He slashes through one that had tried to bite his leg. It felt horrible. It seems as if after everyone he gets rid of another is right behind it ready to attack.

“Noctis push back,” answers Ignis swiftly stabbing one of the bugs through the back.

Noctis wastes no time in following the instructions. He dodges another bite from the right and shuffles to the side as the bug keeps pursuing him. Ignis slices through each of the disgusting bugs with ease, wounding them just enough for both Noctis and him to get an upper hand. 

“We should regroup,” Ignis states, blocking an attack from one of the bugs. Noctis agrees and calls for a regroup. Unfortunately, the other two members are preoccupied.

“Blondie can’t you hit even one target,” yells Gladio from slashing the latest bug to pop out from the ground. “You’ve been fighting how long and you’re still not good yet?!” 

Gladio curses under his breath as he begins to swing his sword to knock the bug back. He can’t keep this up. There are too many coming from all sides. If he does stop them from coming they’ll get to Prompto who looks like he’s about to kneel over at any moment. Gladio slices the next bug roaring to release his stress.

“Hey, I shot that one,” Prompto yells cringing when he sees the crawling bug come closer to him. He lets off six rounds before it decides to die still twitching its numerous legs.

Prompto is exhausted, he thinks everyone in the group is exhausted to be perfectly honest. They had entered the Costlemark castle unprepared and dashed out once they realized the first demon had knocked Noctis out cold and nearly killed him in one hit. They don’t have enough phoenix downs to use on reviving him after every hit he takes. None of them do. So a swift retreat was necessary. 

Unfortunately, whatever stones they had stepped on or changed color had awakened more daemons than they could handle. So it’s reasonable to say after fighting floating bombs, flan, and some mindflayers just to escape the Tower; having to fight these centipede bugs was the cherry on top of a bad day.

“Prompto take the shot,” yells Gladio pushing back one of the bugs before Prompto fumbles with the gun and makes an excellent headshot. He’s happy to see the bugs have been slewed and are just twitching their legs before disappearing into the miasma.

It’s been a day but hopefully, a nice rest, some good food from Ignis will make the day end on a high note. Prompto chances a glance at Gladio and sees the man wipe his brow before pulling the sword from the disappearing bug daemon. Man is he cool. Gladio glances in his direction and he offers a small wave.

“The hell was that,” yells Gladio putting his sword back into the armiger. Prompto visibly flinches. Gladio sighs bringing his voice down, amber eyes lock onto Prompto’s violet ones. “Were you distracted?”

Prompto shuffles back fumbling over the uneven ground. “Uh whatcha mean dude,” he laughs as Gladio’s brows furrow. 

He’s in trouble for staring at Gladio’s ass _again_. It’s not his fault he looks so photogenic when he’s killing daemons. Not that he would ever mention to Gladio that he finds his ass beautiful. Prompto wouldn’t want to place Gladio in that position of letting him down gently. Prompto knows the answer he would get already.

“You almost got me killed,” Gladio says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You were in lala land during the middle of a battle. What happened?”

Prompto forces a smile, “oh you know lots of things but I did get a nice hit on that last daemon,” he says making finger guns at Galdio who only huffs in annoyance.

“Fucking liability,” he says shaking his head moving past Prompto towards Ignis and Noctis. 

Gladio knows Prompto shouldn’t have come on this trip. The obvious fact is Prompto has the least amount of training compared to everyone in the group. He’s a liability to himself and the team as a whole. He should have stayed in Insomnia yet if he did...Gladio puts that thought in the back of his mind. Prompto could have been a casualty of Insomnia. There’s no way the guy would have survived on his own in the city or have been able to escape. Iris was one of the lucky ones, Prompto wouldn’t have been that lucky.

Gladio focuses his attention on the fallen princess instead. He kneels by Noctis and begins to look over the wounds watching Ignis already pull out a curative. Noctis’s tibia had broken through the skin. It looked more than painful puckered skin bleeding from the opening, sharp edges of the bone splintered out of his lower leg. The kid already has enough back and nerve issues he doesn’t need to add this to the list.

“Nothing a small curative won’t fix,” Ignis comments as he takes out a small healing vial and cracks it over Noctis’s leg. The wound begins to knit itself together quickly. It pulls the bone back into place. Noctis feels the click and lets out a strained sigh of relief as a dull throb takes it’s a place where the wound was.

Prompto chooses that moment to make his attention know, “whoa dudes that battle was tough huh? Guess we gotta get some better gear and potions before we come back here right,” he laughs nervously.

Gladio stands up from Noctis before looking in Prompto’s direction. “Could have prevented this if Blondie could handle himself,” grunts Gladio.

Prompto forces himself to keep smiling as he rubs the back of his head, “yeah you’re right. Sorry dude.”

“Sorry,” Galdio repeats himself once more, “Sorry?! This could have been prevented if you didn’t waste those six shots on one daemon!” He raises his hands in the air. “You still haven’t said what kept you so distracted. What did you have to take a photo of everyone’s ass getting handed to them?!”

Prompto frowns at the assessment and sighs. “I’ll do better next time big guy. Promise,” he says smile breaking. Prompto’s habit of smiling instead of crying looks as if it’s about to break.

Noctis slaps Gladio on the leg gaining his focus, “stop being a dick. I’m fine, just a little sore.” Noctis winces as he begins to stand up. Prompto reaches out for him guilt shown in his eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

“Wouldn’t have needed to waste a potion if Prompto could hold his weight,” Gladio grumbles.

Noctis raises a brow at him, “Gladio I’m fine it’s not a big deal. Let’s just get out of here before we run into something else,” he yawns. “I’m beat. Ignis can we splurge on a hotel yet?”

Ignis sighs pushing his glasses up his nose, “we sadly do not have enough funds for a hotel and to receive more curative…” he continues as Noctis walks by his side leaving Prompto and Gladio to follow behind both of them.

Prompto bites his lip as he stares at the ground. “I’m really sorry.” He receives silence for his statement. “Bugs really freak me out.”

“Doesn’t everything freak you out,” asks Gladio gruffly.

“...well yeah, sometimes but I wasn’t expecting to be attacked right after we escaped. It was clear before we went in,” he says quietly.

Gladio runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Look you gotta be more observant of your settings. This could have ended a lot worse than what happened today. You’re a Crownsguard and that guy up there,” he points at Noctis talking to Ignis smiling. “That guy right there is counting on you to protect him. Princess might act all tough and he can handle himself but he’s just a kid. That’s your job to keep him safe.”

Prompto blinks his eyes nodding his head trying to hold back his emotions. He almost got Noctis killed because of his fear. Next time it could be worse. What if there’s another daemon or one he can’t protect Noctis from? What if he ruins this whole adventure, this quest, this whatever they are doing trying to find the king’s graves. He’s just getting in the way like Gladio said. Maybe it would be better if he just stopped but Noctis is depending on him, right? He has to be better at his job. Sure he might not have the experience Gladio has but he’s gotten better than his first days of training.

He feels Gladio reach out to touch his arm and freezes in his thoughts. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

“F-for what dude,” Prompto asks, pretending to wipe sweat from his face.

Gladio grunts shifting his position as he looks down at Prompto. “I was rough...I yelled too much but I just wanted everyone to be safe,” he said, but what he really wanted to say was that he wanted Prompto to be safe. Gladio pats Prompto on the back, “just be more careful, and next time I’ll make sure to clear more bugs for you.”

Prompto snorts, “no way dude. Next time I’ll get more of them,” he finger guns at Gladio. “I have to be a better Crownsguard right.”

Gladio rubs the back of his neck unsure of what he can say. He wants Prompto to become better, be better but he doesn’t want him to think he’s not doing well enough now. Instead, he sighs as Prompto switches subject to talk about something King’s Knight related. It would be much easier to handle Prompto if he wasn’t catching so many feelings for the guy.

He can’t pinpoint where it started or when but somehow Prompto has wiggled his way into his heart. Ball of sunshine deserves better, not some muscled guard. Besides he had taken a real shine to Cindy. Noctis had told everyone over the campfire Prompto’s awkward conversation with the woman.

It was endearing, kind of cute. He can just imagine how it went. Prompto all exuberant words spilling from his mouth with ease before being shook to the core over the busty mechanic. Must have been a sight to see Prom getting tongue-tied over his words, the way his mouth would twitch to the corner of his mouth as he tried to play cool but ultimately fail in how his body stiffen. Probably even tried to be casually cheerful or forced it out. The guy was an enigma, that’s for sure.

“...dude this is just like King’s Knight!” Prompto says suddenly.

“Huh,” asks Noctis confused as Ignis looks at Prompto behind him.

“There’s four of us, just like in the game!”

“Well, then I gotta be a five-star character,” Noctis grins puffing his chest out.

“Hell no. If anyone here’s a “Rare”, it’s me.” Gladio smirks looking over at Prompto.

“Yes well if any game characters would like to eat I suggest we find somewhere safe to camp for the evening,” interrupts Ignis.

“Dude anywhere that’s away from the tower would be awesome,” shivers Prompto. “Seriously that place gave me the creeps the entire time we were there.”

“Aww is Prompto scared of the dark,” teases Gladio ruffling Prompto’s hair. Prompto snorts and pushes Galdio’s hand away.

“Dude don’t mess with the hair,” he says sticking his tongue out at him as he pulls his camera out now that they don’t appear to be walking into danger anytime soon.

“Huh thought you liked the just got out of bed look chocobutt,” he smirks watching Prompto lose his cool. He loves watching him change different shades of pink and red over a simple comment.

“Dude my hair does not look like a chocobutt,” he says looking up at Gladio pouting. 

Oh, Shiva Prompto’s pout is adorable. He really does give the energy of a baby Chocobo sometimes. Gladio looks away laughing. “Ah come on I was just messing with you.”

“Yeah well whatever,” Prompto says fixing his hair unsure of what else he can say to Gladio. Prompto swears Gladio teases him on purpose for whatever reason. Just cause he’s bigger than him doesn’t mean he can just...well just be Gladio. He rubs his nose in annoyance taking a chance to look at Gladio. The man seems to have forgotten their interaction. He looks more focused on finding a suitable haven.

“Hey, Ignis there’s a Haven a few feet up ahead. And it’s a raised area,” he comments as Ignis nods his head.

“No chance for a repeat of being flooded out of our tents,” Ignis asks lips pulled back in a smirk.

Gladio groans, “you’re not going to let me forget it are you?”

“My soaked socks and destroyed pj’s certainly haven’t,” he smiles. “I’ll start dinner if you can prepare the tent with Prompto,” Ignis suggests. 

Gladio raises an eyebrow at that, “I don’t need help getting the tent up.” Gladio lowers his voice as Prompto and Noctis make their way towards the Haven before crashing on the ground exhausted. “What are you trying to do Ignis?”

Ignis sighs, “ you seem to need a little motivation.” Gladio blinks at Ignis confused. “Honestly you can pick up any woman we come across in the small pit stops we make but you’ve yet to make a move on Prompto.”

Gladio’s color pales at Ignis’s word, “it’s obvious?”

“To anyone who has known you for more than a few years. So Prompto has yet to catch on,” he answers as Gladio lets out a sigh of relief. “I don’t understand your hesitance in this situation.”

“Iggy it’s different,” he starts as Ignis looks at him to continue. “I want more than just a quick fuck...it’s different. Too dangerous to start something now and we have a duty to--”

“Yes the duty to the crown excuse,” he quips as Gladio raises an eyebrow at his reaction. “Gladio these are uncertain times and with it comes choices we may not recover from or regret,” he says looking at Noctis talk to Prompto. “However given the state of the world as it is we do have a duty to uphold but how that duty is held is a matter of circumstances. There will come a time when this happiness and carefree adventure comes to an end. Why not enjoy the little moments while we have them,” he asks Gladio.

“Damn Ignis never thought…”

“Yes, well it was brought to my attention recently and I wished to pass it on,” he says walking up the steep side of the hill towards the Haven. “Noctis can be wise when he wishes to be.”

“Or you both are just horny,” he smirks as Ignis raises one brow unamused.

“Oh Prompto, can you assist Gladio with the tent,” Ignis asks Prompto grinning over at Gladio. “It is a two-man job and he needs assistance.”

“Uh yeah sure dude,” Prompt says sitting up before he dusts himself off and begins to walk towards Gladio.

Gladio is glaring daggers as Ignis leaves him to deal with the overactive labrador. Prompto might be attractive but that doesn’t mean he knows how to put a tent up without being a clutz. Gladio sighs as he looks down at Prompto before pulling out the equipment for the tent from the armiger. 

“Alright first,” Gladio starts as Prompto is already picking up the skeleton of the tent. “What are you doing?”

“Oh getting the frame fixed first before we have to loop in the fabric of the tent,” Prompto beams.

“You remembered to do that,” Gladio asks surprised.

Prompto gets flustered, “well yeah… the first time you kind of got mad at the tent cause we didn’t do it right. So I remembered this part at least,” he grins.

Huh. Maybe this won’t be so bad Gladio thinks.

* * *

Later that night after the group has had their fill of Ignis’s cooking and the fire has begun to smolder down to glowing red embers Prompto turns on his side before laying flat on his back. Staring up at the fabric of the tent.

Today Gladio had been, well nicer isn’t the word for it but he had been different. Gladio had never gone out of his way to be mean to Prompto but he hadn’t been over the top nice with him either. He was pretty neutral with Prompto but today he had acted like he, Prompto, was finally a part of the team. Not that he wasn’t part of the team but Gladio had kept his distance...he seemed to do that a lot. Put up a barrier so no one could get in except maybe Ignis. They were both the same age and had known each other the longest so it made sense but Prompto’s not sure where to put his finger on it but Gladio was different with him today.

“Prompto are you up again,” asks Noctis rolling on his side to look over at Prompto. Only the top of his head and tired eyes can be seen as the Prince of Insomnia looks like a badly wrapped sleep bag burrito.

Prompto licks his lips and shrugs. “Uh yeah I guess.”

Noctis sighs and wiggles over refusing to get out of the warmth of his sleeping bag. “Is it about earlier? You know I don’t care about the bug thing--”

“No way,” Prompto interrupts before he sits up. “It’s not that just...has Gladio been acting weird around you?”

“Weird how?”

“Uh well nicer I guess?”

Noctis snorts, “Gladio’s never been nice. Good guy just tough...but I guess he has to be why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. He just seemed different today,” he answers softly.

“Oh...you mean the flirting?”

Prompto let’s out a pterodactyl screech before covering his mouth. “Dude,” he whispers harshly. “What flirting?”

“Huh thought you knew,” he says sitting up as much as he can as a burrito.

“Knew what,” Prompto asks shocked. “No, no way Gladio doesn’t...dude he’s just been weird. Maybe he ate something weird or got knocked in the head with a mindflayer too much or---”

“Dude how many times do I have to tell you,” Noctis says exasperated as Prompto looks at him a little worried. “He likes you.”

“Uh, Noct my man. To like someone you have to tell them, not go around flirting with half of Lestallum,” he snorts. “I mean if he likes me sooo much why would he do that?”

“Uh cause he’s an idiot?”

“Dude he’s not an idiot,” Prompto laughs. “He’s smart...he reads those super thick books for fun. _Fun_ Noct,” he sighs laying back down.

“Well,” Noctis starts, “telling someone you like them is a two-way street,” he watches Prompto turn on his side. “You could always tell him first.”

“What and get the sad _‘sorry Prompto you’re just not my type?’_ That would be embarrassing not to mention it would make this whole trip awkward and it would be ruined,” he says panicked. “The team dynamic and fighting would be hindered and--”

“Prom hold on,” Noctis says grabbing him by the shoulder. “Hey, Prom it wouldn’t happen that way. If he said no he would be nice about it. He wouldn’t be a total dick about it,” he says as Prom tries to cover up with the sleeping bag. “Gladio wouldn’t be that mean you know that.”

“I...I know but then it would be out there in the open. How could I get over him when he’s right there in front of me,” he asks softly.

“So you’d rather pin from afar?”

“Pining you don’t get hurt. Well, not all the time you get hurt and move on,” he says turning around to look at Noctis.

“Right so when are you going to move on then,” Noctis asks bluntly shocking Prompto. “You don’t want to say anything about it to him so when does the moving on part happen?”

“I...not yet. I don’t know just dude can you not say anything to him...please,” he bites his lip peeling the skin back.

“Of course not,” Noctis answers patting Prompto on the shoulder awkwardly. “I think you should give it a shot with him. If you’re wondering if I care or Ignis would care about you two being together the answer is no.”

“I hadn’t thought of it yet...so thanks in advance?” he says getting situated in the covers once more.

“Welcome...so did you get a picture of Ignis’s ass today for me,” Noctis asks, changing the subject.

“Dude are you sure I should be doing that for you,” Prompto laughs. “Won’t Ignis get mad?”

Noctis shrugs, “I think he already knows. He just hasn’t said anything yet,” he grins.

“So you’re waiting to be caught in the act,” Prompto asks confused.

“Yeah...it’s a fun game but I think I might make a PowerPoint of the pictures you get of him,” he smiles. “Seriously you capture some great shots. Kind of surprised you haven’t got a booty collection of Gladio yet.”

Prompto blushes scratching his cheek.

“Hold crap you do,” asks Noctis gleefully. 

“Just a few...might be the reason you got hurt today. I was distracted by the booty but it was just so beautiful,” he says sighing.

“Ew only Ignis’s ass for me thanks,” Noctis smirks as he watches Prompto begin to calm down. “Hey, I think tomorrow is a going to be a good day. Might be the day to confess you know,” he says softly.

“I...maybe. Depends on the trouble we run into,” Prompto laughs.

“Trouble? How much trouble can we get into tomorrow?”

* * *

It seems the answer is a lot of trouble. 

The day started off normal enough. Packing up the tent a quick breakfast and off to search for more king’s tomb while also performing a few hunts to earn some Gil. It was during one of these hunts that the trouble started.

“Ignis what the hell is that thing,” shouts Noctis as he finishes off one of the flan daemons.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt of killing off some flan daemons maybe a goblin or two by the old trench. Nothing they hadn’t faced before. It was supposed to be easy for Gil to collect. However, the creature before them was something they have never seen before. It wasn’t one of the wild daemon dogs or a buffalo looking creature known for this area.

It was pure slime no form no substance just pure slime that could be seen through easily. It looked like a mutated form of a flan daemon except it had no eyes, no mouth, it had no features what so ever. It was just a large clear slimy monster that jiggled like jello.

“Uh guys maybe we should just leave it alone it’s not attacking us,” Prompto says watching as it slowly began to move across the sand and consume the expiring daemons one by one.

“It might be a scavenger,” Ignis says keeping his daggers raised. “A retreat should be in order.”

“Oh my gosh dude Noctis look at it,” Prompto yells as Noctis takes a closer look at the creature seeing its slimy unshaped body pulse and light up. It begins to ripple in the middle and shows a watery image of a younger Noctis. A Noctis that looks to be a young middle schooler yet moves the same as the current Noctis. It’s like looking into a mirror and seeing his younger self. The fake Noctis even has the current outfit Noctis is wearing it just hangs loosely on the fake Noctis’s frame.

“Uh Specs,” asks Noctis backing away from the creature as it slowly continues to move on the ground and consume the fallen daemons. Noctis moves towards Ignis slowly trying not to gain the creature’s attention.

“Retreat,” he answers quietly. “While it is interesting nothing good can come from interacting with it.”

“Hey didn’t that hunter say something about a super flan,” asks Gladio drawing his sword out.

“Gladio it’s not worth it,” Ignis says as the creature begins to move towards them. It’s body jiggles and shows a younger version of Ignis mirror the real Ignis’s movement. It begins to roll over the sand slowly towards both Ignis and Noctis.

“Oh come on it’s moving slower than any daemon we faced. A few slices and it’ll be done with,” Gladio says annoyed. “Ignis don’t we need the Gil?”

Prompto watches as the creature’s belly ripples once changing direction to face Gladio. It’s middle shakes once more and mirrors a younger Prompto. He freezes seeing his younger self, gosh he looked pathetic back then.

“Hey is that thing showing our younger selves,” asks Gladio looking at the younger Prompto before the creature turns its focus on Gladio changing its image once more.

“Gladio don’t fight it,” says Prompto backing away slowly. “Noctis is safe and we just need to leave it alone alright dude.”

Gladio snorts, “no can do. That thing might come back. It’s reflecting us or knows us...I don’t know but it’s not safe,” he says before he dashes towards the creature slashing through its body as easily as water. It splits in two with Gladio in the middle of the unmoving slimy like body.

Gladio looks around and laughs, “see nothing to worry--”

Before Gladio can finish his sentence the half pieces of the slime creature snap-close like a venus flytrap. It begins to hum and buzz as Gladio tries to swim in the thick slime drowning in its essence. 

Prompt makes a rash decision and pulls an ice bomb from his pack and throws it connecting it with the slime creature. The magic spell bursts freezing the slime creature instantly. Noctis rushes forward and slashes the creature shatters the ice into fragments revealing Gladio under the ice.

Prompto and Noctis begin to dig through the ice spotting the familiar jacket and black pants Gladio wore.

“Gladio, come on buddy you can make it,” Prompto says frantically as he pushes the large ice out of the way. Ignis arrives and begins to help dig Gladio out. They finally get the last of the ice away and reveal Gladio lying on his stomach.

“Oh man the ice must have cut off his hair,” Prompto squeaks out. “He’s going to kill me.”

Ignis freezes looking down at Gladio and stops Prompto from removing more of the ice. “Prompto, Noctis stop he’s out of the ice.”

“Uh Ignis why did his clothes get so big,” asks Noctis worried. Ignis says nothing hoping his gut feeling will not confirm what his eyes are telling him.

Ignis pushes on Gladio’s pulls on Gladio’s trunk and legs rolling him over until he’s laying on his back. “Well, that might explain it.”

“Shit,” Noctis curses looking down at Gladio.

“Uh it’s just hair removal right,” asks Prompto looking down at Gladio. “I mean people look younger without beards, right? Ignis? Noctis,” he asks looking between them.

“I’m afraid not,” Ignis says as Gladio begins to cough out what appears to be some leftover slime before opening his eyes. Gladio winces looking up at the three unfamiliar faces and groans.

“Hey Iggy what happened to your zits? And why do you and Noctis look older?” He sits up popping his back before looking at the shocked blonde. He eyes him over and points his thumb in Prompto’s direction. “Whose the blonde?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Blonde,” Prompto says in shock as this younger Gladio snorts in his direction.

“Guess the dye went to the guy’s head. But hey what happened? All I remember is working out in the training room and then this,” Gladio says looking at Ignis. “What’d I get hit with?”

Ignis adjusts his glasses as he looks at Gladio. He is younger that much is obvious. The clothes are hanging off his skinnier frame. Add in the sudden memory loss and it looks as if Gladio has reverted to his teenage years.

“Gladio how old are you right now,” Ignis asks in a calm tone.

“18 duh,” he says standing up feeling his pants slip down his waist. He’s lucky it’s not by much but still why would he be wearing loose clothes. Not to mention why the hell is he wearing leather in what he assumes is a hot climate. He scratches his head confused as Ignis is biting the back of his knuckle a worrying tick Ignis developed. “Hey Iggy,” he asks getting the man’s attention. “Is there any reason I’m wearing leather in the damn heat? Like who was I trying to impress?”

Noctis snorts as Prompto looks at Gladio confused by the sudden question.

“My pants aren’t even tight anymore. How else will they be able to see my ass and co-”

“Gladio” interrupts Ignis sternly as Noctis guffs barely holding his laughter in. “Don’t use that language around us,” Ignis states as Gladio rolls his eyes.

“What it’s not like I’m a kid Iggy. I’m fucking legal,” Gladio says grinning up at Ignis. It feels weird looking up at Ignis instead of at his level. He runs a hand over his face sighing. “So is anyone going to tell me what’s going on or do I have to guess,” he asks looking at Noctis who is just slightly shorter than him. Fuck that sucks. He can’t tower over Noctis anymore.

“We are not sure,” answers Ignis.

“You swooped in and tried to slash this monster...but it ate you instead,” answers Noctis watching Gladio sigh once more. It’s strange but Prompto hasn’t said anything since Gladio began to talk. It’s not like him to be speechless. Noctis looks over at Prompto and gives him a telepathic message with his eyes asking him if he is ok. Prompto fidgets eyes darting back and forth before a shrug is given. A silent signal that Prompto has no idea what to do.

“So it changed me after it ate me,” Gladio asks. “Ignis how old am I supposed to be?”

Ignis concentrates and pulls something from the Armiger, “you should be 22 going on 23 this year,” he answers as Gladio’s face falls. “However, this creature you defeated was one we have never seen or heard of before.”

“It showed us our younger selves when it zoomed in on us...maybe that’s why it made you younger?” Questions Noctis.

“That might be one reason however Gladio try this,” Ignis says, offering a potion to Gladio. “It’s a Maiden Kiss and it reverts most status effects,” he says as Gladio pours the potion over him.

All three stare at Gladio in anticipation watching for any slight change or effect. Gladio’s eyes move between all three of them. “Uh, how long does it take to work?”

“It should have worked by now,” Noctis murmurs crossing his arms over his chest. Gladio raises an eyebrow at that and shakes his head.

“Maybe it takes a few more minutes,” Gladio asks worriedly. 

He knew he should have studied more on status effects. But if you knew how to solve them or what potion to use why learn about the actual effect? He doesn’t remember hearing about a daemon that could change your age. However, if this daemon was known to decrease your age then more Crownsguard would know about it, or at least the king.

Another minute passes with no changes. Gladio feels the Maiden Kiss drying on his skin and bites his bottom lip.

“Gladio it doesn’t appear to have worked,” says Ignis carefully.

“Maybe it wasn’t enough,” Gladio says looking up at Ignis. “There has to be something that can make me older right?”

Ignis frowns, “I’m not sure. I suppose Cor might know something,” he says looking at Noctis.

“Yeah that might be a good start Specs,” Noctis says looking at the younger Gladio. He’s not sure what it is but Gladio looks so, not younger, but vulnerable right now. He gulps not liking the feeling of Gladio’s eyes on his own.

“So we hope Cor knows something. Why not ask Sania?”

Prompto speaks up for the first time, “you know Sania?”

Gladio raises an eyebrow, “Sania Yeagre?  _ You _ know her?”

“Y-Yeah,” Prompto says smiling, “she had us hunting for frogs in the marsh. That’s why we had a few Maiden Kiss’s left from last week.”

“His Highness became a literal fairytale in the making,” Ignis chuckles as Noctis grumbles.

“Yeah well, at least I had a prince to kiss it better,” Noctis mumbles embarrassed as he looks at Ignis.

“Wait you two,” Gladio says looking between both Noctis and Ignis. Both men appear nervous as Ignis fidgets with his gloves. Gladio beams proudly, “alright fucking finally!”

“Galdio,” hisses Ignis as Noctis snorts.

“What? It’s been kind of obvious? You’re basically his wife cooking and cleaning for him all the time,” he shrugs before looking at Gladio, “and you started giving him eyes last year or uh whenever you started high school,” he says quietly.

Gladio looks over at Prompto rubbing his chin, “that still doesn’t explain blonde.”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” he says pondering a moment before pointing at him. “I for sure thought you were some call boy for the prince, but Ignis doesn’t share so why exactly are you here,” he asks staring Prompto down.

Wouldn’t you know it Prompto had been asking himself that question ever since he became friends with Noctis. Ever since he was given the opportunity to be a part of the team. He’s trained for years to be at least decent for the group. He may not be that great at weapons, or fighting yet but he’s a Crownguard. He couldn’t have made it this far without proving himself worthy...right?

“Uh well I’m part of the Crownsguard,” Prompto answers smiling.

Gladio laughs at the answer not even covering his mouth, “what a scrawny thing like you in the Crownsguard?”

“W-well you’re just as scrawny now,” Prompto argues face turning pink.

“Yeah but I’m gonna be muscular when I’m older. Right Ignis,” Gladio asks before continuing. “Besides I’ll be stronger than before once I’m older what’s your excuse for being nothing but a bag of sticks?”

Prompto narrows his eyes, “s-so what I can run circles around you now...pipsqueak,” he counters as Gladio’s face turns pink.

“You wish you could,” Gladio sneers. “I bet you only got on cause your Noctis’s friend or you-.”

“Gladio if you finish that sentence you can find someone else to help you out,” Ignis sighs. “I understand you are stressed-”

“Stressed? I’m not stressed. I’m pissed off!” He points at Prompto, “I know I’m not the strongest right now but you chose him? He can fight as well as wet paper. He’s going to get Noctis killed Ignis,” he says sternly.

Prompto flinches under Gladio’s words. Gladio may have been de-aged but he can still pick out a weak link when he sees one. Prompto moves from foot to foot trying to let Gladio’s word brush over him. It wouldn’t hurt so much if similar phrases were said before. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much if they weren’t true.

Noctis doesn’t wait for Ignis to intervene pushes Gladio back making the teen stumble. “Knock it off. Prompto’s more than proved himself. Just because you can’t remember because of whatever status effect this is doesn’t mean you get to be a dick.”

Gladio glares at Noctis wishing he was a few inches taller so he could look down on him. “Hey I’m your shield and I think that Prompto or whoever he’s called is going to get you killed or worse. I don’t believe for a second he’s one of the Crownguard. Cor wouldn’t have allowed him to get on after what less than a year of training,” he snorts. 

“Well prepared to be surprised Gladio because he is one and none of what you said matters.”

“I’m your shield, you're supposed to listen to me.” Gladio growls out. “He’s a liability if he hasn’t had enough training.”

“Yeah, then be a shield worth listening to and I'll consider it,” Noctis sneers turning his back on Gladio before walking over to Prompto. “Come on buddy let pipsqueak have his tantrum,” he says wrapping an arm around Prompto’s shoulder pulling him away.

Gladio watches in disgust and tsshes. “Can you believe that Iggy?”

“That you acted like an ass? Yes,” Ignis sighs rubbing his brow. “Gladio I am going to make something very clear to you right now. Everyone on this team has gone above and beyond proving themselves to be capable. Your concerns are noted but not needed at this time. Second, you will not talk to Prompto in such a manner again.”

“But Ignis.”

“No buts,” he nearly shouts. “I can not begin to understand what you are going through right now caught between two different times; however, that does not give you the right to be so cruel and callous to one of our team members. Now then you will apologize to Prompto-”

“But Ignis-”

A swift glare from Ignis quiets Gladio in an instant. “As I was saying you will apologize to Prompto. Then we will make our way out of this destitute land before another daemon creature comes and kills us all. I doubt you know how to pull something from the Armiger at this time,” he asks looking down at him.

Gladio grumbles, “I know how to do it. It just takes time...does that mean I have stuff in there?”

“It may...I am not sure if that status effect has affected the Armiger. I would assume not but one can not be too sure,” Ignis replies. “You carry camping equipment and most survival supplies on hand. Perhaps practicing how to pull them from your Armiger will be helpful.” 

Ignis dusts himself off in a nervous tick. “You don’t wish to make a fool of yourself in front of the others do you,” he asks harshly making sure Gladio is following him away from where he was turned.

Ignis is being a douche if you ask him. Gladio just doing his job pointing out the obvious that the blonde twink probably has no combat skills whatsoever and might be riding on the Prince’s coattails. He doesn’t even know the guy can’t even remember Noctis bringing someone home called Prompto. Or maybe he never paid attention to stupid junk like it. It’s not like he has an abundance of free time. Wake up for a run in the morning, attend school if needed, then after school, it’s training with Cor, then training Noctis, study, sleep, repeat, and cycle. He doesn’t have time to be social, not more than he can allot time for which includes making time for his sister, and the occasional fling in Insomnia. Sure they might just be one-night stands or only using him for one thing but it’s nice to feel wanted and free...or as free as he’ll ever be. Ignis used to understand that duty, but obviously, he had forgotten. Maybe he should remind him.

* * *

“He’s such a dick,” Prompto nearly yells when Noctis pulls him away from Gladio. “I didn’t do anything to him Noct!”

“Eh you don’t have to...usually,” Noctis says rubbing the back of his head. “But I’m not going to allow him to say whatever he wants just because he’s the “shield” now,” he says making air quotes around shield.

Prompto frowns rubbing his arm, “well he is right.”

“What?!”

“Well I don’t have a lot of experience...not as much as you guys,” Prompto says worriedly. “I almost got him killed with the bugs yesterday.”

“You were viewing his ass and got distracted. It could happen to anyone,” Noctis says placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Noctis I should have been more focused,” he says pulling back as they walk back towards the car. “I need to be better at this whole protecting  _ you _ thing than I am. He...he was right about that.”

Noctis pursues his lips, “well,” he drags out the word. “For what it’s worth I think you’re doing alright. Have you seen how many times I’ve got hurt--”

“But you’re not supposed to! That’s the problem,” Prompto says scratching his nose. “I’m supposed to protect you, we all are and now with Gladio all tiny...argh,” he says kicking up a dirt clod annoyed.

Noctis raises an eyebrow, “feel better?”

“Maybe. It’s just he doesn’t know me Noctis and I’ve already screwed up my first impression.” Prompto groans, “this is worse than when I first met him in person.”

“You mean when we skipped school for the arcade,” Noctis asks as Prompto nods. “And he said you were going to be a bad influence?”

“Dude,” Prompto says exasperated.

“Ok. Ok fine. Yeah so you didn’t make a good first impression doesn’t mean you can’t make up for it. After a few months, he started to grow on you right?”

“Oh man,” Prompto whines. “Let’s hope the status effect doesn’t last that long.”

“I know right can you imagine,” Noctis chuckles before intimidating Gladio’s voice but making it sound higher in pitch. “I’m your shield obey me wah!”

Prompto snorts covering his mouth as Noctis continues. “I’m Gladio and I never knew how to be polite wah!”

Prompto snickers before copying Noctis. “I’m Gladio and I only know how to growl at my problems. Rwar!” 

“I don’t growl,” they hear the familiar voice coming from behind them and jump. Gladio looks up and down both of them. Gladio glares at Noctis before turning his attention back to Prompto. “I’m sorry.”

“Eh oh for what,” asks Prompto nervously.

“I don’t know Ignis told me to apologize,” Gladio shrugs.

Prompto sighs, “if you weren’t going to mean your apology why did you apologize?”

“Ignis threatened to hold my food so if he asks I said sorry got it shorty,” Gladio tsshes

“Gladio,” Ignis warns just by using the sound of his voice.

“Alright fine sorry for everything I said...I still don’t trust you.” Gladio crosses his arms over his chest looking at Prompto. “You can’t expect me to trust someone I just met.”

Prompto looks at Gladio, really looks, and sees the stress lines already forming on the teen. He already has the standoffish attitude and is trying to be mature. The inpatient movement of Gladio tapping his boot is noted and Prompto realizes this isn’t the same Gladio. It should have been obvious when he first saw him emerge from the ice but the idea hadn’t smacked him in the face until now. This Gladio is different compared to the one he knows.

He can only imagine what it must feel like being told you “are supposed to be” a certain way. If Gladio hadn’t engaged with that daemon, hadn’t felt like he had to destroy it to protect them this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe Prompto should have let that daemon attack him instead. It’s not as if he has done anything great as the ranger for the group. A few shots here or there but nothing significant like what Gladio has done.

Prompto sighs, “I think that’s fair. So I’m Prompto,” he says, forcing a smile. “Sorry we got off to a bad start wanna start over?”

Gladio looks at the offered hand and raises an eyebrow before shaking Prompto’s hand. “Gladio but you already know that...your hands are soft,” he says suddenly as he lets Prompto’s hand go. “I guess you don’t use any rough weapons then?”

“Eh, I wouldn’t say that,” Prompto laughs nervously rubbing the back of his head. “I mostly use handhelds...I’m the ranger fighter of the group.”

Gladio snorts, “so that’s why you're so skinny. You’re the first to run away and shoot from a distance.”

“Uh yeah sure,” he says, feeling his heart clench. No matter the age Gladio sure knows how to dig into Prompto’s weak spots. “Oh, you mentioned Sania?” 

“Thank you for reminding me Prompto,” Ignis interrupts before Gladio can respond. “I do wonder how you know her Gladio...well at this age.”

Gladio shrugs his shoulders, “we’re pen pals or were,” he says unsure. “She’s smart that can’t have changed but she’s always been interested in daemon biology or biology of animals in general. So she might be a good one to pick her brain and see what she can do to help.”

“That sounds reasonable. Maybe she has heard of such a creature. She will be our second stop, our first should be in finding some fitting clothes for you,” Ignis says looking down at Gladio. “Now that your’s don’t fit you as well.”

Gladio shrugs, “I’ll just borrow Noct’s we look about the same size now...which is unnerving. Damn I can’t wait til I get my old body back. Can’t stand looking like this,” he places his thumb and finger against his chin grinning. “I must look pretty stacked with how big my clothes are. Ladies must love me,” he grins.

Prompto rolls his eyes and mumbles, “more than one.”

Noctis elbows him in the gut before answering Gladio. “If you want to see what you look like you can ask Prompto.”

Gladio raises a brow, “why would I ask him?”

“Dude not cool,” Prompto hisses as Noctis continues.

“Well besides being the range fighter he does photography. He has some pretty good shots of everyone including you,” he smiles.

“Dude,” Prompto whispers praying for any astral to hear his prayer that Gladio does not ask about the--

“Can I see the photos?” Gladio asks.

What can Prompto say to Gladio? He can’t say no that would be suspicious and if little Gladio is like his older counterpart then he’ll just keep digging and digging until he finds a way.

“Uh well they’re not as great as Noctis said,” Prompto laughs pulling out the camera skipping over the numerous photos of Gladio’s ass that he hasn’t placed in his carefully named folder labeled “Cheeks”. It’s random enough right?

“Uh let’s see,” Prompto says fumbling with the camera before smiling as he finds a good photo of Gladio that isn’t just his ass. It’s ridiculous how photogenic Gladio can be, it’s not fair.

“Here’s a good one,” Prompto says, handing the camera to Gladio to look at his “older” image.

Gladio snatches the camera and views his older self smiling? He doesn’t smile that often only when he’s happy. That hasn’t been happening recently, maybe only when he’s with his sister otherwise he wears his “shield” face for everyone. However, in this image, he’s smiling brightly in front of a navy tent. Ignis is in the background using a gas stove to cook a meal, and Noctis is in one of the foldable chairs head hunched over like an old man fast asleep.

“Huh wonder what I’m smiling at,” Gladio says before chuckling. “Maybe it was your funny face,” he tells Prompto before handing him back the camera. “Man I look so hot when I grow up huh?”

“Y-yeah you sure do,” Prompto says, placing the camera back with his gear frowning. Prompto shouldn’t have expected much and Gladio’s words shouldn’t have made him feel so upset, but he’s getting tired of having to make a brave face in front of him. He’s such a...such a douche.

Noctis pats Prompto on the back bringing him out from those thoughts. “Hey, Specs how long do you think it’ll be before we hit the next town?”

Ignis sighs, “I’m not sure I would have to look at the map…”

Prompto feels it again. He’s not sure what it is but he knows what is coming and looks up in the sky seeing the familiar airship. “Imperials above us!”

Ignis brings forth his daggers as Noctis pulls out a long spear. 

“Guess traveling will have to wait,” Noctis says watching as the MT airship gets closer to their destination.

Gladio grunts cursing under his breath trying to pull anything from the Armiger. Prompto looks worried as he pulls his guns out from the armiger. “Hey Gladio you need to sit this one out.”

“I’m not taking orders from you,” Gladio hisses, finally pulling out his broadsword. He can barely hold it above his head but he can keep it steady in a fight. It’ll have to do.

Noctis rolls his eyes, “Gladio stand down and get to safety.”

“No way I have to protect you. I’m the shield,” Gladio starts as the MTs begin to descend upon the group. Noctis has no time to argue as he begins to fight the first MT that approaches him. Ignis is no better, sending dagger after dagger out into the mass of MTs.

Gladio huffs and raises the sword above his head and swings it in an arch just like he was taught at the first MT. 

He misses. 

The MT bends its back further than a person playing limbo before cracking its body into the upright position once more as it swings its sword with ease at Gladio. Gladio winces trying to fall back and take another swing before gunshots are heard and the MT has fallen over. 

Gladio is about to comment when he feels someone press his body down against the soil and shoot over his head at the approaching MT.

“Stay down,” Prompto growls out shielding Gladio from the approaching MTs. They’re not many left Noctis had already gone through three of them. Ignis two and Prompto had already shot through four. Maybe being a ranged fighter wasn’t that stupid.

Gladio pushes himself up on his elbows and watches the fighting before him feeling his heart race out of his rib cage. This is different from training. He can hear the sounds of metal against metal, he can see enemies and friends getting injured. If Prompto falls then he’s going to die. He doesn’t want to die yet, he doesn’t want to die as this weak shield. He wants to die going out in glory for Noctis. He doesn’t want to be remembered as being this weak shield who can barely stand the sound and sights of battle. His whole body shakes as he covers his eyes waiting for the fight to end.

Prompto focuses on killing the next MT and lets out a sigh of relief seeing Noctis jump in the air and stab a twitching MT until it’s destroyed for good. The battle is over for now. His arms ache as he places his weapon back in the Armiger before checking on Gladio.

“Hey Gladio…” Prompto says softly touching the teen’s back. Gladio flinches under the touch and Prompto winces. “Hey it’s ok...the fighting is over now.”

“I couldn’t do it,” Gladio’s body shakes from the ground, not raising his head. “What good is a shield who can’t stand seeing a battle?”

Prompto winces and kneels in front of Gladio. “Gladio look up,” Prompto says as Galdio shakes his head. “Dude look up you’re not going to see the battlefield I’m right in front of you.” Gladio raises his head slowly forcing his arm to cooperate to sit himself up. The shaking hasn’t stopped.

“That was your first real fight?”

Gladio nods his head.

“Yeah, the Crownsguard usually send out new recruits daemon fighting during their training so they can get used to fighting.” Prompto rubs his head remembering his first real battle. It was some weak voretooths but still it was terrifying fighting them for the first time.

“We didn’t fight by ourselves, they have the teachers there too. But it can be a lot when you kill something the first time.” Prompto sees Gladio look away and frowns. 

“You know when you were older you mentioned your first real fight to me.” Prompto licks his lips. “I was terrified about going on this road trip with everyone. I had just graduated a few months ago and this was going to be my first duty as a legit Crownsguard,” he laughs sadly.

“Anyway you said your first true fight was terrifying but as long as you had someone with you, you weren’t really alone and you could finish the fight.” Prompto smiles at the memory and chuckles. Gladio could be a jerk but he did give solid advice. Maybe it was because he was an older brother. Isn’t it a rule the oldest sibling is good with advice?

“You said it so much better than that but I guess what I’m trying to say is it’s ok to be scared about your first time, just means the second time will be easier.” Prompto reassures.

“I...yeah that makes sense. Guess I got pretty smart when I got older,” Gladio laughs feeling the shakes start to subside. Gladio licks his lips, “sorry for earlier,” he says as Prompto tilts his head confused. “I mean I’m sorry for real now about everything I said...just didn’t think you would be strong enough looking like you do.”

Prompto snorts, “yes well I’m full of surprises,’ he smiles before placing a hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “So you good?”

Gladio nods his head, “yeah just never seen it so, so real before.”

“Totally get what you mean,” Prompto says before Ignis and Gladio find them.

“Are you both alright?” Asks Ignis.

“Did you listen to me when I said to take cover?!” Noctis interrupts angrily. He punches Gladio in the shoulder. “Don’t be such an idiot!”

Gladio laughs rubbing his shoulder, “yeah sure thing Princess.”

Prompto answers Ignis question, “yeah we’re fine. I think we should skedaddle in case more MTs show up though,” he laughs rubbing the back of his head.

Noctis rolls his eyes placing an arm around Prompto, “you always know when they are coming how do you do that?”

“It’s a gift,” Prompto laughs. “Or more like a curse,” he laughs once more as both begin to walk back towards the car.

Gladio stands up fully and feels Ignis staring at him.

“You know I hate when you do that Specs,” Gladio sighs, dusting his pants off.

“I didn’t say a word,” Ignis grins. “Hmm seems no matter the age you still find a way towards him.”

“Pssh what are you talking about,” Gladio says nervously. “He just saved me and I’m still getting over the jitters. It’s post-battle stress.”

Ignis nods his head and doesn’t say anything more before walking towards the car.

Gladio hesitates before walking behind Ignis. His thoughts are roaming in every which way possible. One, his battle skills are shit in the real world he needs to improve that and quickly. Two, he turns out to be a super hot guy in the future so that’s one good thing. Three he may be starting to respect the unknown Prompto.

And he means respect in the strictest sense of the word. Just because he was saved by the guy once does not mean he’s going to become some simple mind victorian era woman who needs smelling salts every time her lover walks into the room. Wait a second, love? Ew, no way with that blonde? His hair looks like a chocobutt. Gladio does have standards. 

No this is just a simple idol love, a wow this guy was so cool with his guns and protected me, love, this isn’t love-love or even a like that turns to like-like. Everyone knows that real love found in romance books doesn’t exist. That’s why it’s classified as fiction and not nonfiction. Maybe once he gets some well-fitted clothes and figures out how to cure this nonsense he can finally go back to being an actual adult and forget these weird feelings. He certainly doesn’t need them. Besides, he doubts he gets them when he gets older, and for that blonde, there’s no way in Eos that will ever happen.


End file.
